


The Girl That Would be Queen

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she thought she wanted, what she had to become, and what they called her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl That Would be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think it's obvious by now that Sansa is my muse. I love her. This is just a short little thing that I thought up, I hope you all enjoy it!

When she is first betrothed to Prince Joffrey, it is a far off notion. The fact that she'll be Queen one day is secondary to the fact that she's going to marry the prince. The whole idea is like a song, she thinks. Until of course, it's not a song, and her golden prince turns into a cruel King, and cuts off her fathers head.

Being Queen is not so far off, then. But if she must be Queen, she will not be a Queen like Cersei. She'll be good to her people, she'll make them love her. She'll help them, she'll change things. Maybe her song won't be one of love, like she thought she wanted, but one of honor, and goodness, and peacekeeping.

When she makes it back to Winterfell with Vale armies, the northern lords crown her Queen with her brothers crown. She feels the way she thinks her brother must have. Terrified. But she hides it well, her time with Baelish finally paying off. But while his tutelage taught her how to be a player in the game, it did not teach her how to be a Queen. She finds she has a lot to learn still, and learn she does. As she rebuilds her kingdom, she achieves her goal of making her people love her. But she finds she cannot love them back, not when they can be lost so easily. She refuses to be crippled by loss again. 

The Winter Queen is what they call her, then.

It's what they still call her, long after the Dragon Queen comes and, with the help of her half-brother, turned cousin, turned husband, saves the kingdom from the Others. It is still what they call her when she bends the knee to Queen Danaerys of too many titles, and her own official title becomes Lady Stark-Targaryen of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. In the peace that follows, she learns to love her people, and later her husband. She has no trouble at all loving her children.

Hers is not a song that is sung, but a story whispered to children and past down through the ages. And The Winter Queen is still what they call her long after her bones have turned to dust in the crypts beneath her home, and her real name has been lost to time in favor of that title.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> If you read my other stuff, you know that my phone broke and I lost everything I had for Sacred, but never fear! I am still working on it, it's just slow going right now.


End file.
